Compassion: An Injustice Fanfic
by gibble410
Summary: Indigo-1, leader of the Indigo Tribe of Compassion tries to reason with Superman after the war with the Green Lanterns in Year 2 of Injustice.


Compassion: An Injustice FanFiction

Note from Author: Hello everyone! I wrote this fanfiction to depict a meeting and fight between Indigo-1, leader of the Indigo Tribe, and Superman at the height of his Injustice Regime. This takes place about Injustice: Year ⅔ (Between them). In Year 2, the Green Lanterns try to take on the Sinestro Corps and Superman's regime, failing miserably with almost all of them dying. I am a big fan of the Injustice comics as well as the games, but please forgive me for making any errors regarding characters who are dead or in a spot they shouldn't be if I do mention them. An example would be mentioning Captain Atom since he does die Year 1. I'll try to look out for those kinds of mistakes. I have not decided if I want to write more Injustice fanfiction, it depends on what sort of reaction I get from the readers I suppose. I'd advise looking up a little about the Indigo Tribe, mistakenly called the Indigo Corps. For a brief rundown, it's basically another Green Lantern Corps, with the same powers. Except the Indigo Tribe deals with the indigo light of compassion. They are different in the ways of other corps as they have advanced powers. Also, all of them are criminals. Once an Indigo ring gets on your finger, you are consumed by compassion. Some advanced powers of the Indigo Tribe include: The ability to cleanse a person of all of their power, can use simple versions of another corps power, and while they do have an Indigo ring, they also use Indigo Staffs. Finally, they also have their own language. This language will be translated.

Chapter 1: The Indigo Tribe

(Anything in (*) will be translated from the Indigo Tribe Language)

*Indigo?* A small talon reached out to touch a tall and slender female, resting on the floor. The sleepers hand was clutched around a deep purple staff as her breath slid in and out, evenly. She was Indigo-1, the leader of the Indigo Tribe, sleeping on the rocks of Nok, the homeworld of the Indigo Tribe. Her dark black hair, braided in dreadlocks, shifted slightly as she attempted to ignore the poke. She was still half asleep. *Indigo?* There was another poke. The rather large alienoid stork leaned forward, his beak rapping lightly against the purple head of Indigo-1. *Indigo-1?* He asked, louder. He hated having to wake her from her nap, he wished he could let her sleep.

In about two seconds, Indigo-1 realized someone wanted her awake. She wanted to sleep, but it would be unfair and rude to ignore a summoning from someone who depended on her. Meekly, she opened her eyes and sat up. *Hello Lek.* She said softly, slightly bowing her head. *Nok.* The crane, who went by Lek, bowed his head as well.

*Nok, Indigo. I understand you were napping and I am very sorry to have to wake you. I know how much of a discomfort it is to be woken while sleeping.* Lek said, compassion riddling his voice. Indigo-1 began to smile as she replied. *Thank you, Lek. Yes, it is a minor discomfort but I understand that this must be important and sympathize with this. What is troubling you?* She asked, her purple eyes now sparked with interest as she fully began to stand, her staff in hand. Lek began to look worried, then his face deepened. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he began to relate to Indigo-1 the tragedies and problems of Earth.

*Indigo, the horrors of Earth are climbing. Intolerance has run free, without a leash. The hero hailed as Superman killed his wife and unborn son, the Green Arrow, the man known as Captain Atom, the Black Canary, and dozens of others. Nearly two..* He broke off, waving a wing to wipe another tear. *Not nearly. He did, along with the help of the Sinestro Corps, kill two hundred of the Green Lanterns.* Lek bowed his head, sorrow washing over him. His purple light flickered. *When they needed our help, we were not there. We could have shown Superman the right path to leadership.*

Indigo-1 stumbled and ended up having to slightly lean on her staff for support. *Superman?* She asked. She had heard of the mercy of this hero, she had even met him. He radiated life and goodness. *I do not believe this. No human nor alien is capable of killing two hundred of the Green Lanterns, guardians of our universe.* Indigo-1 said, standing up again. *I am sorry Lek, it is rude and unfair of me to be dismissive.* She told him, guilt squirming in her stomach.

Lek nodded. *I understand your disbelief and confusion, but I urge you to try and reach out to the Green Lanterns if you do not believe.* Indigo-1 raised her hand, her fist showing off her indigo ring.

*Who do I contact?* Indigo-1 asked.

*Try Hal Jordan's ring. Or Guy Gardner. Or Mogo. Or Kilowog. Or Kylie Raner, Eddore, Tomar-Re, Boodikka, Larvox, Apros, or Hannu.* He suggested, his Indigo staff suddenly appearing in his beak.

*Ring, please contact Hal Jordan.* Indigo-1 said kindly. Her ring stayed silent. *Ring, please contact Guy Gardner.* She asked. Her ring quickly quipped back. *This lantern is descresed.* Indigo-1 got down on her knee, still speaking to her ring. *What is the current status of Mogo, Kilowog, and Kylie Raner?* She asked. Her ring began to blink. Three times it blinked a soft purple light. *Deceased. Deceased. Deceased.* The ring said. Indigo-1 sank onto her other knee, fully on her knees. Several tears began to roll down her cheeks. *Ring, what might be the current status of Superman? Is he alive?* She asked, her voice steady through her tears. If he was alive, perhaps she could reason with him. Her ring responded in an equally steady voice. *Indigo Tribe rings can not identify the current status of anyone who is wearing a Sinestro Corps ring.*

Indigo-1 and Lek locked eyes in surprise, their eyes widening. *Oh, Nok.* Indigo-1 said to herself. Compassion surging through her, Indigo-1 raised her hand. Her palm facing the sky, purple mist drew from the ground and formed a small figure of some sort of alien. She spoke in a harsh voice than that ever used on Nok, in the english language. "When I first became a lantern, I spent a week on Mogo." This alien then bowed her head. "I breathed his air, I swam in his oceans, ran and flew alongside all the animals that lived upon him." There was a pause and the strange person began to melt away from Indigo-1's palm as she said her final line. "They all burned with Mogo." Indigo-1 closed her fist, her ring shining brightly.

*Lek. This level of intolerance for all of humanity and others will only lead to worse tragedies. I know you must have a plethora of more important things and I am hurting at the thought of any disruption I may cause by asking you this, but might there be a chance you can bring me an Indigo ring? I must go and save Superman. Our compassion may save him and bring him to the right side of things.* She whispered, loud enough for Lek to hear through her silent tears.

Lek set his staff down on the ground. *Indigo, I can understand and sympathize the hurt you must be feeling. There is nothing you can ask that will ever disrupt me.* Lek told her, his own tears falling as he grabbed his staff and flew away, heading for the Infinite Springs of Compassion.

~Timeskip two hours~

Indigo-1 had her staff of compassion clutched in her ring hand as she held another Indigo Tribe ring tightly in the other. She was in space, flying at top speed for Earth. She was needed there and she had to help Superman. Her intent was peace and safety.

~Timeskip one week~

Indigo-1 could see Earth now. It housed seven billion people, each one amazing and unique and capable of infinite goodness. However, this goodness was being suppressed by one who was supposed to lead the way to goodness. It was not his fault. He was misguided. She could help steer him onto the right path.

She descended into the atmosphere, breathing in a lungful of clean air. Her slender legs taut, feet pointed, she looked about the clear and sunny day. It was perfect. She bowed her head, fully preparing to give thanks to whatever creatures gave such a glorious day. She could thank of no better gift. As she bowed her head, something skimmed across the back of her neck. It severed several large locks of her hair.

A member of the Sinestro corps flew at her at a high speed, screeching into his ring in the human language. "Superman! We have a lantern above the Washington Monument!" He barked. Indigo-1 shook her head. Why did they insist on conflict? Words, deeds, and actions of compassion could take an opposing army far better than weapons, bloodshed, and Sinestro corp members. "Brother!" She called, speaking in his tounge. "I mean no harm!" She raised her staff and like fire, a shield bloomed around her. She knew the position he was in. He looked a lot like a human, minus the giant singular eye and fangs protruding from his mouth. He had to attack, he was under orders. He could not resist. "Do not make me harm you, brother. I come in peace. We do not need to fight." She pleaded as her shield held up against bolt after bolt from the Yellow lanterns ring. "NO!" He screeched. "You deserve to die! My uncle died when the lanterns attached. The fear I felt was enough to be chosen by these corps. I will not let you harm them!" He said, fear in his voice as a serpent entwined around her shield. Indigo-1 shot a bolt of energy that slammed into the young lantern, freezing him in place. "I am sorry." She said, tendrils swimming from her ring and attaching to his hands and feet. A buzz like lightning began to affect him, causing him to scream in pain.

"For you to feel compassion we must rid you of the yellow sickness of fear." She told him gently, floating forward and taking his head in her arms. "There is no need to be afraid. This is quick. Once it is done you will feel what you do not." He quivered as she spoke. "You will feel compassion."

She left him in the air as she raced to meet a small yellow dot on the ground. He would be teleported to Nok to be educated shortly when the process was complete. Indigo-1 kept him in his thoughts, hoping he would be alright. She only began to see who she was meeting as she turned her thoughts to this yellow lantern, Superman. "Superman." She said softly, embracing him. She was roughly pushed away, held in place by his arm. "Indigo. Why have you come?" His eyes quickly scanned the sky. "And why alone?" He asked.

"You are not well Superman." She began, reaching out to touch his face gently with her hands. "You are intolerant. You do not feel compassion. There is no love in your heart. I believe we should talk." She told him, her palm pressed flat against her cheek.

He quickly shoved her hand away and floated up in the air, his ring gleaming. "I do not need your lessons of compassion. Compassion does not help these people! My ruling does! I am doing what needs to be done! They are finally safe!" He told her, his eyes glinting strangely.

"I sympathize for you. I do not mean to antagonize, I understand it causes frustration. I do not know much about being led by a dictator, but I can say that I would like to have a friend save me. Not a dictator who oppresses my right to feel." She quietly said, reaching out with her voice.

"NO! I'M saving them! I am leading them! I was given these gifts for a reason, I was sent here for a reason!" He roared. "This is not a democracy, I do not need your input!" He grabbed her neck and lifted her in the air. "You will leave now or stand trial as an opposing threat." He told her, a dangerous red smoke flowing from the corner of his eyes.

Without blinking, she slapped him across the face with her ring. He was sent spinning backwards, his eyes filling with the indigo light of compassion. "You will listen. I do not mean to take your freedom, but I must speak." She told him, rising up above him.

"I was down this path before. I killed, I stole, I looked at my friends and murdered their children." She told him, her voice ringing. "I felt compassion and I was saved. I know this compassion was forced on me and if this ring was removed I would most likely kill again. Exactly the reason I do not take it off." Compassion filled her voice.

"The man I met years ago had happiness in his heart. He had a wife he loved, he had friends he loved. A family. There is time to fix this. Your fear will always try and rule you, but your heart can fight back and win. Clark, please. You know what it is like to feel fear. You know what oppression is." Spinning around, she hit him with her staff and he gasped, purple mist escaping his mouth as a vision cascaded around him.

"You can fight back against that oppression. There are things bigger than ourselves and that's OK! Be OK with what you have here!" She urged. "Nok was ransacked years ago. I did survive. As the Guardians did not show when your planet was destroyed, where were they when my planet was burning? Where were they when my people died?" She asked him, a tear flowing from her eye.

"But we ended up thriving. The old cleared away for rebirth. There is time to fix this, Clark. You have all the time you need to give the people back their freedom and do the right thing!" She told him, sinking to the ground as he was freed. He stopped for a second, her words in his head. He looked at her, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I was a criminal too. I saw my family die and I let my fear rule me." She said simply.

In a flash, he had her hand and began to squeeze tightly. "Yes." He said, his anger returning. "But you.." He stopped for a second, compassion still deep within him. "YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM!" He screamed as her ring began to crack and then it broke. The pieces fell to the floor. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them." She said as she began to melt away, a darkness creeping in from her heart. "But I can save you." She told him, sliding an indigo ring over his finger sadly. "Please don't mourn your actions." She ducked her head, fighting off the darkness as she began to cry. She cried for she knew she would die. She cried for Superman, she cried for the uncompassionate, and she cried for she knew that death was a blessing. She would not have to worry about anything else any more. Until then, she knew she had to do what she could here and now to prevent as much intolerance as possible.

Indigo-1 fell against the pavement as Superman rose up. Her head was filling with fog. "Please." Her compassion whispered.

"Another moment." She asked, grasping her indigo staff as her other side struggled to emerge. Indigo light flooded her as she drew power from the staff and began to use the reserves of her staff, looking back up at Superman.

He was being consumed by the Yellow light, bathing in yellow light. It was strongly focused on his left forearm, trying to fight off the Indigo light. And it was able to push it back, fighting it back towards the ring. "NO!" Indigo-1 screeched, her compassion almost drained as she grabbed her staff and flinging a bolt of energy towards him. There was a crack and the ring broke. Superman, angry, easily deflected the bolt. "WHY?" He roared, slapping the staff away and grabbing her neck. They flew up into the air as the final drops of Compassion was drained from Indigo. "WHY?" He roared again. Indigo-1's eyes began to turn red, their normal color, as she replied. "I was trying to save you….and….the others…Clark. ...Nok." A wicked grin came across her face as all compassion was drained. "Let me go!" Indigo screamed as she attempted to kick Superman. She used her nails and drove them into his temple, gasping as the skin easiley repelled her. He didn't even look down as they continued to fly up. They were above the clouds that had suddenly appeared that day. He grasped her head in both his hands and kicked her body with all his strength.

Indigo's head in his hands, her headless body flew towards the ground. "They don't NEED compassion!" He screamed as he threw her head as hard as he can towards the sun.


End file.
